


The getaway

by rilina



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What one fugitive left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Utterly jossed by the Pendulum arc. :) Inspired by the 31_days' theme _night of exile_, but finished too late for that community.

The executive militia completes its infiltration of the Shinigami Research Institute in the hour before dawn, but by that time their quarry has already fled. There is nothing to indicate where he has gone: the central lab has been stripped so bare that it's difficult to believe that it was ever even occupied.

The militia is still searching for clues when three twelfth division officers burst into the room. Indignant in their white labcoats, the officers clutch the hilts of their soul cutters as they chew out at the startled operatives. How dare the covert ops corps raid their captain's private lab? The officers refuse to acknowledge the arrest warrant, claiming that it must have been issued by mistake. But when they go on to declare that the lab is empty because it has been robbed, Soi Fong points out that the alleged robbers left two things behind: a captain's haori and a stack of unopened orders from the Commander-General.

The three officers fall silent; they turn away, but not before Soi Fong sees their faces crumple as they begin to understand. They have been abandoned. Soi Fong thinks they should have known better than to trust such an undeserving leader. As the sun rises, she leaves her unit to report to Yoruichi, never suspecting that the twelfth division was not the only group betrayed during the night.

Alarms echo through all the streets of the Seireitei as Soi Fong runs down the walkway to Yoruichi's room. And in the living world, at an open-air market in an unremarkable town, a man stands up in his new sandals and walks off to start his new life.


End file.
